Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{2}{6}+1\dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {1} + {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} + {1} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 7 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{5}{15}+\dfrac{9}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{14}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{14}{15}$